tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock 'n' Roll
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 4 |season_no=4.10 |number=88 |sts_episode=Wish You Were Here |released= * 27 October 1995 * 3 May 1996 * 21 October 1996 * 23 June 1998 * 28 July 2009 |previous=Home at Last |next=Special Funnel}} Rock 'n' Roll is the tenth episode of the fourth season. Plot One day, Skarloey meets Rusty and tells him how different the railway feels since he left to be mended. Rusty explains that he and the manager planned it to give Skarloey a surprise upon his return. Later that day, he warns Skarloey that there is still a damaged piece of line just outside the first station and expresses specific worry that Duncan, with his habit of "rock 'n' roll," will derail there. Duncan overhears the two engines' conversation and demands to know why they are talking about him. Rusty attempts to warn him, but Duncan dismisses the warning, and thinks he does not need Rusty (who becomes insulted) to tell him what to do. Duncan collects his coaches and arrives at the station where James is already waiting for him. When Duncan explains his grievances with Rusty, James tells him of the time he supposedly sent Diesel packing. Filled with admiration and unaware James was bragging and sometimes lied, Duncan becomes more reckless and, despite his driver's warning, as he approaches the bad bit of line, begins to "rock 'n' roll," which ultimately causes him to derail. Rusty is sent to help, but initially refuses until Skarloey reminds him that the passengers will be stranded otherwise. He arrives with some workmen who work alongside the passengers to lever Duncan, who is sad for his silly actions, back onto the rails. For the rest of the day, Duncan is extra careful. That evening, he apologises to Rusty and asks if they can be friends. Rusty agrees and promises to mend the damaged line in the morning. Characters * James * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Diesel (not named; mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Sodor Castle * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Cros-ny-Cuirn Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the fourth season. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, "James was already there waiting for him" is heard later. * This episode marks the last time of the narrow-gauge coaches are seen with faces to date, excluding stock footage in the fifth season episode, Make Someone Happy and the seventh season episode, James and the Queen of Sodor. Goofs * When Skarloey meets Rusty, he is on (viewer perspective) the left side of Rusty. Further down the line, they seem to have switched tracks. Skarloey also has a new line of trucks. * When Duncan "rocks 'n' rolls" in his first scene, the track is tilted. * Duncan’s eyes jitter up and down when he says “Silly old diesel, clever me!” * When Duncan comes off the track, he has his happy face mask on. * The pole used to derail Duncan is clearly visible. * When Rusty says "Oh! I forgot about them!" his right eye pokes in. * In the close-up of Duncan's wheels when he is put back on the rails, no people are visible, Duncan's rear wheel remains derailed, and the shadow of the hand putting him down can be seen. * Rusty's eyes are wonky in the very last shot. * Duncan's coaches have faces when he fetches them, but when Duncan meets James at Crovan's Gate, they lose their faces. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Series 4 UK DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * James Goes Buzz Buzz/Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation PHL * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Season 4 (Ukrainian DVD) MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas NOR * On New Adventures FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) es:Rueda que te Rueda ja:ロックンロール pl:Tańczący Damian Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations